


Tea...Towel for Two - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been the perfect towel to take on a trip across the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea...Towel for Two - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007 Towel Day Challenge issued by me.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Tea...Towel for Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23810)**


End file.
